Butterfly Kisses
by Miyakitt
Summary: What if the Commander General had a granddaughter? What if said granddaughter was to become a temporary captain? It can't be that bad ... right? UPDATE: Proper chapters uploaded, sorry for the confusion
1. Prologue: I have to do what?

Wow, my first Bleach fic, and it's based off of some crack ideas of mine. Anyways, the setting is kind of, recent chapters I guess. Or, as recent in Soul Society as you can get. Note that, Akina does not live anywhere near Ichigo, so don't expect too many appearances from him. Perhaps later on though, Akina might be relocating to Karakura (At the moment, she's still in Tokyo) If my assumption is correct, Karakura is no where inside Tokyo, is it? Okay well, pshaw, anyways. This is just the Prologue. Enjoy it.

But, just a random stupid fact, but Akina, like Yachiru, does have a habit of nicknaming people. Unfortunately, said nicknames are a little … off. As an example, she will eventually come to call Shuuhei as 'Porn Star'. I totally blame Vincent for burning that in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The anime that is. I do have a bottle of bleach for clothes though …

Butterfly Kisses

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Well respected as the Commander General of the Gotei 13, but what most didn't know was that this man also had, and still does, have a family. Maybe not a son or daughter, but a grandson and a granddaughter. Now, these grandkids were quite the well respected figures themselves, being related to the almighty powerful God-like Genryuusai. Fact is, no one has officially met these grandkids, so they only assumed they were upright kids, and very mature. Heh, how Genryuusai wished they were like that.

Heavy footsteps resounded through the apartment halls, and they became louder and louder and louder. Skidding around the corner came Yamamoto Akira, his younger twin sister, Akina just a few steps behind. "Nii-chan! Give it back damnit!" Akina yelled, slowly starting to catch up to her older twin. They were 16 years old, and still acted as if they were 5. "Heh, no way! You can't even catch up with me!" With that, Akira speeded up, leaving Akina in the dust again. Akina gritted her teeth and, mustering up a last bit of energy, sped up a bit and flung herself at her brother. She made contact and brought him down, all the while managing to wrench the hair pin from her brother's hands. "Hey! What are you two kids doing?" a gruff voice yelled. Both turned to see who it was that was talking to them. Oh, it was that grumpy neighbor. "We're having 'fun'" Akira replied, a sly smirk on his face. Mr. Grumpy Neighbor glared at the two and slammed his door shut, mumbling something like 'kids these days'.

On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being normal and 10 being abnormal, such an event would rank as a 3. The Yamamoto Twins were notoriously known for chasing each other like this constantly. Of course, things like that have died down considerably, due to recent events. With the death of their parents, came the death of that comfortable lifestyle the twins knew. Akira actually worked outside of Japan as a model, and since he was busy so often, he didn't have much time to really visit his sister like he wanted to. Akira was a strikingly handsome young man, who actually looked a lot older than his age. He often used that to his advantage when it came to modeling, since some places weren't to comfortable with a 16 year old. He was 6'4", lean figured and black hair that covered his left eye. His right eye was an icy blue that matched his sister's, but his left eye was blind and a scarlet red color. There was a story behind his now blind left eye, but that, is a whole tale separate. Akina on the other hand was quite short compared to her brother, standing at 5'7", also fairly slender with the same black hair (except longer) and ice blue eyes. They were almost identical. The only things setting them apart being gender, height, and well, the fact that Akira looked older than 16.

Akira was currently under the care of a certain Kirashi Akishi at the moment, traveling all over with her for some work, while Akina stayed in Japan, going to school, all expenses paid by Kirashi, once again. Of course, being the Commander General's grandkids, these two did in fact slay Hollows as well, but it wasn't something they did on a regular basis. Oh no, slaying Hollows didn't put food on the table, so, they pretty much only went through the trouble if said Hollow was waltzing right in front of them. Even then, it's only if they're being provoked. In short, they were lazy, and thought such useless work wasn't worth the energy. Naturally, their relationship with their grandfather was quite estranged now.

With everything back in order again, Akira was off to work some more, and Akina was to hit the books. Unfortunately, Akina had the worst luck, and a messenger from Soul Society had come to her and told her that her Grandfather requested her presence. Bleh, fun. Just when she was starting to settle down into her nest of textbooks and notebooks and other things to study. Seeing as how her grandfather was man who should not be disobeyed, Akina went to Soul Society.

I would describe in detail some of the vents that happened, but all I can say is, warp points, confusion, and lack of a map. In other words, Akina had a special way to reach Soul Society, but sadly, keeps on getting lost using such a way. This wasn't the first time she has seen her grandfather though. As of recently, due to some … captain's death, Genryuusai had requested her presence quite a few times. Sometimes, just to ask her opinion on a situation, or if she had any advice about something, or, if she had some sort of plan in mind. Now, why ask a granddaughter things like that? Well, Akina for one was not raised like a normal human being should be. Though, I would think it first started with the fact that she was not a human being to begin with. She was a Celestial. A being created by the higher powers as foot soldiers, of sorts. Once again, I would go into it, but that information is not necessary. All you need to know is that Akina and Akira aren't human, they are in fact, blood related to Genryuusai, and well, that's about it, actually.

"You called for me, Grandfather?" Akina asked in what was her most polite tone possible as she clasped her hands behind her back. It was only her and her grandfather in the room, just like how it always was. Genryuusai made it a point that no one know about his grandkids due to how ashamed he was of them. "I have a small task for you, Granddaughter" he replied calmly, studying Akina's quite bored expression. She looked off to the side slightly, fidgeting with the back of her shirt a little. "Yes, Grandfather?" she asked, still keeping that polite tone of hers. He stood up and walked up to her, though Akina took a couple steps back, not really wanting to be so close to her grandfather like that. "I'm sure you understand the current situation?" Akina nodded. "I wish for you to temporarily take the place of one of our … missing captains" She blinked, stared, stared a bit more, eyes growing wider, and her jaw dropped. "Uh … Grandpa, I think you're going senile" she said, dropping all formalities that used to be there.

Unbelievably enough, Genryuusai just chuckled and patted her on the head. "Perhaps I have, but I have my reasons for appointing you as the temporary captain. With some help from Kirashi I have also obtained the aid of a couple of your friends to fill in the captain position of the 3rd and 5th divisions" Akina cringed. So, that's where Rayen and Shido had disappeared off to. "But Grandpa, why not just have the Vice-Captains take over?" she asked, slumping down into one of the nearby chairs. Her grandfather scowled, and a slight frown crossed his face. "Your job will not be to just keep the divisions organized, but I also wish for you and your friends to monitor Soul Society carefully for any sort of suspicious behavior. I understand that you have other things to take care of, but I ask this of you as a Grandfather and only ask his Granddaughter" Akina raised a brow at him. "Yup, senile. That did not make any sense whatsoever, but … I'll just smile and nod my head" she laughed weakly, and forced a smile. Genryuusai certainly seemed to cheer up a bit since he smiled and said "Very well, you are now in charge of the 9th division then" Akina sighed heavily and stood up, getting ready to leave, but then she stopped and turned back to her grandfather.

"Um, I need a map first"

TBC

Ah hahaha, that …. Was .. really lame, and … didn't make sense. Sorry for the odd title, but, it'll make more sense a little bit later on. This story was spawned one night when I was thinking 'what if Yamamoto had grandkids?' and 'who would take over the divisions with the missing captains?' Things like that, thus, this was spawned.

Next chapter, how does Akina deal with the 9th division and it's Vice-Captain, while trying to study for exams. Sorry, but Rayen and Shido will only be popping up every now and then. And yes, this story is going to take place half within Soul Society, half in the living world.


	2. Chapter 1: How old are you?

Pardon my language but, holy crap, are you shitting me? 43 hits on that dinky little prologue? Okay well, since the actually story story starts here, I shall have to see what happens then. Hopefully, not another big huge mountain of hits again. Sorry, but that's overwhelming, it's only been up for a few hours at most.

Anyways, slept on it last night, and I have decided, Akina will be relocating to Karakura at a certain point. The story's going to go fairly slow due to that fact that it takes place in the timeline of the recent chapters. Not really, recent recent, but from about chapter 180 and up. Also, I had realized this while taking a walk this morning but, Akina's background seems to be very unqualified to be captain material, no? Well, truth is, it is, I was thinking along the lines of a Hitsugaya kind of scenario. In other words, Akina & co are just really smart. Just thought I'd clear that up and all.

Disclaimer: Who doesn't own bleach? Why, I think every household has at least one bottle. But sadly, I may own some bleach, but I definitely don't own Bleach.

Butterfly Kisses

Chapter 1: How old are you?

After looking over the map for a good hour or two, or more of, until Yamamoto had finally kicked her out of his office, Akina was off to the 9th Division. It's not like she was lost or anything, no no no, she needed the map so as to evaluate the different areas of the Gotei 13. As a strategist, Akina liked to know her surroundings and how to use them to an advantage come war times. If there were any.

Okay, the girl was lost. Every turn seemed to be a dead end and it didn't help that the very map she had looked like one of those maze puzzles that she hated so much. She could never find the exit, and with the 9th division being … somewhere on this map, it was hard to find even that. So, she sat down on the ground, not really caring that she was right in the middle of the road and laid out the map in front of her. After examining it for a few minutes, she pulled out a pen and, placing it at her Grandfather's office, started drawing out a path to the 9th division's office. After an hour or so of meeting dead ends, she managed to dry a complete path to her destination. Except …

She looked around at her surroundings, then at the map. Sure, it does help a lot but … she knew for a fact she was nowhere near her Grandfather's office, and she had no idea exactly where on this path she was, if she even was on it. Whimpering in defeat, she lazily stood up, rolled up her map and just started walking. She'll ask for directions if she bumps into anyone. Speaking of bumping into people, Akina noticed the lack of activity. Now, she knew that when nothing major was going on, the place was sort of dead but, this was kind of ridiculous.

Frowning, she met yet another dead end, but by now, she was quite fed up with all these dead ends. So, doing the most sensible thing she could think of, jumped up onto the wall and took a look around. Now this was a lot better. She could see a bit farther and surmised that the building that slightly stuck above the walls was perhaps one of the division's headquarters. With renewed vigor, Akina jumped from wall to wall, happily humming to herself. The building loomed ahead of her, and with one short burst of power, she took a particularly big leap and managed to land right in front of the building from where she jumped. She cheated a bit, of course, using a little bit of her own magic to extend the jump, but no one has to know that.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked her. Akina yelped in surprise as she backed away a bit, looking up meekly at the man in front of her. He was a scary looking man with grey eyes and black slightly spikey hair and scars running down his face. As well as a couple tattoos too. Hang on. This guy has tattoos? On his FACE? Who in their right mind got their faces tattooed? Why, Hisagi Shuuhei, of course.

Seeing as how she wasn't answering his question, Shuuhei asked her again, "Who are you?", except, his tone held a bit of annoyance now. The last thing he wanted to deal with now was some brat who had evidently jumped out of nowhere. "Uh … um …. Ah … Suzuki … Akira" she flinched slightly. "Akina, I mean, Akina Akina … yeah, it's Akina." Was this girl mental or something? Shuuhei vaguely wondered if she was perhaps an escapee from the 4th division. Realizing that this probably didn't help at all, Akina fumbled around for the letter her Grandfather had given to her and handed it to Hisagi. She had used a fake last name though, not really wanting anyone to know that she was related to the Commander General.

Grinning, Akina fidgeted with the ends of her sleeve as Shuuhei read over the letter, again, and again, and again, just to make sure that he was reading this correctly. Seeing as how it was an official document, he looked back at the girl, who was no showing great interest at the ground as she fidgeted with her sleeve. "Excuse me, Captain" he said, bowing to her. Akina jumped when she suddenly heard his voice and was even more surprised to see the other one bowing to her, she instantly reacted by bowing even lower. "Ah, sumimasen!" She didn't know why she was apologizing, but she was anyways.

Shuuhei raised a brow at her, shaking his head slightly. "Well, I guess I'll show you to your office" Akina, still a little bit frightened, reluctantly followed this person in front of her. "Ano … I didn't really catch your name" she said meekly, following closely behind Shuuhei. He glanced at her and sighed. "Hisagi Shuuhei. I'm the Vice-captain of this division" She flinched again. Great, the Vice-captain probably had a wonderful impression of her now. Akina normally wasn't this jittery, but … Shuuhei just .. intimidated her for some reason. Kind of odd to hear that from her since her brother seemed to be even more intimidating, but, she just … was. She was starting to wish that the division she was put in charge of didn't have such a scary Vice-captain. Say, didn't the fifth division have a female Vice-captain?

For the rest of the walk, Akina was silent, still too scared of making her Vice-captain mad. He scared her more than her Grandfather did when he was mad. Damn, this sucked so badly right now.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she suddenly walked into Shuuhei, yelping slightly at being caught by surprise. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Shuuhei opened the door to her new office. Akina blinked, a little bit surprised to see the lack of decoration in the office. Then again, wasn't the captain blind? That would explain the lack of well, anything in the office. The walls were barren, and there wasn't anything on the desk either really. She was about to ask about something, but she found Shuuhei gone. Blinking again, she closed the door behind her as she entered the office, walking around the desk to sit in the chair.

This room was much too barren for her taste. She made a gagging sound as she examined the room from her chair. It was dreadfully boring in here, she'll have to put some time aside to decorate. Well, at least there was a window, which she opened to let the air circulate. She took in a deep breath as she watched the clouds pass by. Who'd have thought that she'd end up doing something like this?

She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of a knock at the door. "Come in" she said, just loud enough for the person to hear her. The door opened and she heard soft footsteps walk to her desk and drop what sounded like a stack of papers on her desk. Cringing, Akina slowly turned to see what was dropped on her desk. Yup, papers, and a big stack of them. She frowned slightly though as she looked at the Vice-captain who brought them. Tousen was blind, so Shuuhei probably did most of the paperwork when there was any. Her look of pity was quickly replaced by a glare though. Sure, let's just pile the work up on poor Akina as soon as she steps in the office.

She was going to say something slightly mean, but then pulled back, suddenly remembering exactly what it was she was here for anyways. "Um, Hisagi-san, how about pulling up a chair? I have some questions first." Upon spotting the lack of a chair other than her own, she sighed heavily, took out her pen and scribbled on her hand. 'Get a couch' Tucking the pen away, she dragged her chair around to the other side of the desk and motioned for Shuuhei to sit there while she took a seat on top of her desk. It took her a few minutes before she found herself some paper to write on.

Now that she was organized, and Shuuhei was sitting comfortably, she readied herself for writing some notes. "Now, I need you to tell me everything you know about these recent events"

* * *

Akina hummed happily to herself as she carried a box full of some things to decorate her new office with. The information that Shuuhei had given her was quite useful, as was what Rayen and Shido had passed onto her as well. With her basic chores out of the way (not including the paperwork) she finally had some time to spare. With a big smile on her face, she set her box on the desk and went about putting up some things, placing things here and there.

As for Shuuhei, well, after being interrogated thoroughly by his new captain, he went out to get himself a drink or two. Not enough to get him sloshed or anything, but just enough to make him loosen up a little bit. His first impression of his new captain wasn't exactly a pleasant one. She seemed weak, almost, but she seemed to catch onto things quite fast. As he was relaying certain events to her, she was writing fervently, her eyebrows knit close together in deep thought. It was actually kind of funny to watch her. What could a 16 year old possibly be thinking so hard about? As he passed by her office, he noticed that it looked drastically different from that of a few hours ago.

A couch and coffee table sat in one corner on top of a scarlet colored rug, where a number of what looked like magazines were sitting. A couple of posters here and there were on the walls and … was that a poster on the ceiling? On the desk sat a vase of flowers as well as what looked to be a thin, black rectangular box. It was actually a laptop, but Shuuhei had never seen one before. How was he to know this? As for his captain, she was in another corner, putting books on a bookshelf that definitely wasn't there before.

Just finished putting in the last book, Akina went to fetch her magazines so she could put those away too, but her eyes caught Shuuhei at the door and she yelped out in surprise, not expecting her Vice-captain to be there or anything. "Ah, sorry, you just surprised me, that's all" she laughed nervously and picked up the stack of magazines, setting them down on the bottom of her book shelf as neat as she could. "What do you think?" she asked cheerfully, spreading her arms out as if to show off the whole office.

What was he supposed to say? That it resembled more of a teeny bopper's bedroom than an office? I mean, who puts posters of … who was that? Some pop singer, or something? Last time he checked, even Hitsugaya didn't do something like this. "Um …" he was still at a loss of words, and getting the hint, Akina scowled. "Fine fine, you don't have to comment. My office, I'll decorate it how I want" she said matter-of-factly. She had a point but still …

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to her laptop. Akina's smile continued as she bounced over to the computer, booting it up. "Well, keeping so many papers creates too much clutter, plus, then I can communicate with my friends a bit more easily through this." She replied, sitting down in her chair as she waited for the computer to finishing booting up. Thanks to Shido, he was able to hack a connection. The things that boy could do. Akina didn't know what she'd do without his help. Akina was about to do whatever it was she was going to do, but she noticed that Shuuhei was still standing there. She peered over the top of her laptop, one eyebrow raised questioningly at him. Shuuhei blinked and shook his head. "I'll be, going now" With that, he left, leaving behind a fair bit confused Akina.

This was going to take some getting used to.

TBC

Haha, and that ends chapter 1. Questions? Comments? Flames? Press that little 'Go' button on 'Submit Review'

Yes, I know for a fact that there really isn't much on this chapter, but it's purely just for establishing Akina's position as captain. Don't worry, there will be other characters popping up later on, but for now it's just going to be Akina and Shuuhei mostly because Akina wants to get over her fear that is Shuuhei.

Next Chapter: Just two days into her job and Akina's ready to throw in the towel. Yamamoto can't have her quit on him like this, so he pushes Shuuhei to do something to stop her rebelling.


	3. Chapter 2: Chu?

Third chapter third chapter, whee! In case if you're wondering why these chapters are coming out so fast, well … I don't know why, they just are. Yes, I know there is a lack of dialogue in the story itself, but, I don't know, as you can see, Akina is much too shy to really talk much. As she starts becoming more comfortable though, you will be seeing much more dialogue.

The title of this story might actually come into play this chapter. But not the blinking like kind of butterfly kiss, kay? I used the same title, but different kiss.

Butterfly kiss: A small act of affection. They're usually small pecks here and there, but they're so fleeting that it reminds one of a butterfly's presence.

Poet junky right here!

Disclaimer: Bleach! It keeps your whites white, makes your hair white, and your skin white! It's also an anime/manga series that I don't own. Gosh I am loving this ongoing pun.

Butterfly Kisses

Chapter 2: Chu?

Now, Akina felt more at home than ever in her office. It was peaceful, quiet and no one bothered her at all. She had specifically instructed Shuuhei to have anyone who needed to report something, report it to him first before telling her if it was really that important. At least then, she didn't have to see Shuuhei that often, or anyone else for that matter. Of course, through her nifty laptop, she was able to communicate with the Captains of the 3rd and 5th divisions privately.

She hadn't bothered to wander outside of the division much and any time she did leave her office she didn't wear her uniform. After all, the last thing she wanted was to make it known that she was a captain. Except for the other captains, no one knew that she was a captain herself, and that's how she liked it. So now, after one such meeting, Akina was just happily lounging around her office, staring out the window and counting clouds.

Like yesterday, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She glanced at the door and snapped her fingers, it opened on it's own revealing a fair bit surprised Shuuhei. Her Grandfather had forbade her to use any of her usual magic within Soul Society, but she figured that small things like that were okay to do. Hopefully.

"Captain" Shuuhei called, trying to get the girl's attention. "Mm?" she kept her back turned to him, not really wanting to pull her eyes away from the beautiful sky in front of her. Seeing as how she was probably never going to give him her full attention, he dropped another pile of paperwork on her desk. That caught her attention and she turned around and trudged back to her desk. "Yes sir" she said flatly, saluting Shuuhei and started sorting through the papers. He raised a brow at her, but didn't question her actions. Instead, he sighed and exited her office, closing the door behind him.

As he walked through the halls, he got to thinking about this temporary captain of his. Even though she was on Commander General Yamamoto's recommendation, he was quite worried about her. She looked quite young, can't be more than 16, and her mind seemed to be on anything but office work, yet that's all she did. Then again, this was only her first official working day, so there wasn't much he could actually say. But still …

* * *

Hours later, Shuuhei was now worrying about his captain. It was well after lunch, and she hadn't exited her office once all day. He knocked on the door and waited for her permission to come in, or for the door to open, but he got nothing. He knocked again, except a bit louder this time. Now he was even more worried at this point. He opened the door to find the desk empty. He spotted her on the couch, all curled up and hugging a pillow as she was napping. Still, she was napping at this age, still?

Seeing as how his captain was fine, Shuuhei was about to leave her be, but she groaned and slowly started to wake up. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as she noticed Shuuhei at her door. "Morning" she greeted sleepily. She looked at Shuuhei, blinked a couple times, and tilted her head slightly at him. "Yes?" Shuuhei blinked. "Oh, um … nothing. Sorry to disturb you" He closed the door behind him, shook his head and just moved on. Who cares how good of a job she did, that girl was definitely still too young.

* * *

The next morning, when Shuuhei was dropping off some paperwork for Akina, he found her missing from her office, which was very surprising. He would assume that she was out for a bit, but he remembered that she made it a point to never leave her office unless necessary. What caught his eye though was the note on her desk.

_Hisagi-kun,_

_Went to school. Be back later_

_Akina_

And she still went to school. Something else that caught his eye was that her computer was still on. Though he probably shouldn't be going through her things like this, Shuuhei couldn't help but be distracted by what was on the screen. He also found out exactly why she took so long to do the paperwork. She'd been working on organizing the documents and well as keeping inventory of them. Every single thing was made note of on here, and not a single detail was missing. Now Shuuhei was quite impressed. She had a good sense of organization, though she did seem a bit scatter brained.

Not wanting to pry in too much, he managed to pull himself away from the computer to take care of his other duties. Besides, it wasn't his place to go through a girl's things.

* * *

Akina trudged into her office, school bag and textbooks in hand. With a heavy thud, she dropped her bag and books on her desk and collapsed on the couch. Noticing his exhausted Captain, Shuuhei followed after her, looking on with mild interest as she rested on the couch. "This is too much" she mumbled. She raised her head slightly to stare at the paperwork on her desk. It was only two days. Two fucking days and she was damn exhausted. School was hell, paperwork was aggravating, organizing files was a bitch, and those meetings with the other Captains were placed at awfully horrible times. True, yesterday wasn't so bad, but if this is how every school day was going to be, she wouldn't be able to take it.

Classes started at 8 AM sharp, and didn't end until 5 PM, or basically, when the sun was starting to set. As soon as she got back to Soul Society though, it was time for the regular meeting and that usually started 5:30 or so. Didn't end until 6:30, then she had a private meeting with her Grandfather right after which went on until 7. Then there was the actual walk all the way back to the Ninth Division, which took more than it needed. Fifteen minutes was too long. 7:25 PM, and Akina still had homework, as well as that pile of paperwork on her desk.

Her eyes moved to her desk, then back at Shuuhei. "You, take care of that" she ordered, pointing at the papers on her desk. He strolled over to her desk and took the pile of papers. "AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" she yelled as soon as he left her office.

As soon as she felt that he was far enough, she exited through her office window and made her way back to the First Division to have a talk with dear Grand Daddy.

* * *

No doubt everyone at the First Division could not have a single second of peace and quiet. For two whole hours they heard nothing but Akina's angry yelling and the sound of multiple objects being broken. Surprisingly enough, Yamamoto had handled the situation quite calmly. As he let Akina let out her frustration and anger on every single breakable object in his office, he wrote a letter which he had her promptly deliver to her Vice-captain as soon as she had calmed down considerably.

The yelling and screaming didn't stop there though. All the way back to the 9th division, Akina was still going off, disturbing many people's time of peace and quiet. Shuuhei could even hear her coming from miles away and he was starting to dread her return. She seemed like such a nice girl yesterday too. Oh, here she comes. Akina passed right by Shuuhei, hastily shoving the letter in his hands to go and sulk in her office for a while.

Shaking his head, he opened the letter to find it from … the Commander General, of course. His eyes widened slightly upon reading the contents of the letter. Letting out a particularly heavy sigh, he made his way to Akina's office. As much as he didn't want to do this, he couldn't exactly ignore Yamamoto's request, or should I say, order. He knocked softly on the door and peered inside to find her hiding in a dark corner, a music box in her lap. Taking in a deep breath, he closed the door behind him and took in a seat in the corner next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, starting up the music box. There was a name plate on it which Shuuhei saw read 'Yamamoto Akina'. So that would explain the number of private meetings with Genryuusai. "Nothing …" he replied flatly. She glared at him, but didn't tell him to go away or anything, so he assumed it was still okay to stay here. No words were spoken between the two for a while, the music box playing its slow, sad tune all the while. A few times, Akina looked as if she were about to say something, but each time, she shook her head and ended up not saying anything at all. Instead, she started fidgeting with the ends of her sleeve again. She was nervous.

"Sorry …" she mumbled. "Why do you keep on apologizing like that?" Shuuhei asked, glancing down at her. "I don't know. I just do, okay?" she replied hotly. "You know, you don't have to do all this work yourself" he pointed out, meaning all the paperwork and other things she did. "I know …….. I know, but … I just thought that, as a Captain I oughta keep it together, you know? I know it's not official, but I'm not used to this" Shuuhei nodded his head slowly. "It's fine to ask for help too, you know. That's why I'm here, to help you when you need it. And right now …" he pointed in the direction of where her homework and paperwork lay, "You certainly need some right now"

Akina pouted. "Well, yeah. I guess …" she whimpered in defeat, glaring at Shuuhei who just smirked at her. The smirk on his face only made her glare at him and she shoved his face the other way so she couldn't see it. "I thought I told you to wipe that smirk off earlier" Her eye briefly caught the scars running down the right side of her face and she frowned slightly. She set her music box to the side and pulled her knees up to her chest. "So, how do you think I'm doing so far?" she asked, smiling slightly as she looked up at Shuuhei. He reciprocated the smile and patted her on the head. "It's only been two days, so I can't really say, but I think you're doing fine. I still think a job such as Captain is a bit too much for someone with your kind of life, but I think you can still pull through"

She looked up at him with big eyes. "You really think so?" For once, it was Shuuhei's turn to cringe a little bit. He didn't like her making those eyes at him, it was … unnerving. "Er, yeah … really" he replied. Akina smiled and stood up and walked over to her desk. She took the pile of papers and held them out to Shuuhei. "Here then, you do this. I have homework" He stood up and took the papers from her. "Very well then"

* * *

Akina was definitely very slow with paperwork. What she had accomplished within one day, Shuuhei did in two hours. He glanced at the clock, noticing that it was starting to get really late now. Almost as if on cue, he let out a small yawn. If he was tired, what about his Captain?

With that thought in mind, he set out for her office once again, just to check up on her. Knocking on the door, he was met with silence again, so he let himself in. There she was, her head resting on her desk, sleeping peacefully in front of her computer. Smiling slightly, Shuuhei somehow managed to get her out of her chair without waking her up and carried her to the couch. Gently, he set her down, adjusting the pillows so as to make it more comfortable for her.

Finally, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Night, Captain"

TBC

I had a witty comment for this part, seriously I did, but .. I am typing in the dark at the moment and it is 1 AM. Can I just say that .. it took me 8 hours to write this chapter? That's kind of sad.

Next Chapter: Life is more comfortable for Akina now, but being the teenager she is, what goes up, must come down. And possibly, some crack will ensue


	4. Chapter 3: FF Net Doesn't like my title

Sorry about the mix up last chapter. As I said, it was 1 AM and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, really. So, by accident, I ended up loading the wrong chapter to the wrong story. I have another story called Broken Butterflies, and I ended up mistaking that chapter 3 for Butterfly Kisses. Yes, there is an over used butterfly theme. So shoot me.

Also, if you think that Shuuhei and Akina are going to end up together or something, well … truth be told, I don't know. Their relationship is up in the air right now, and they're just slowly starting to get to know each other. It's hard to say at this point really since they just had their first official conversation. I don't have any particular plan in mind for them, so just sit tight and see what happens.

Or better yet, what do you guys think? Shuuhei + Akina? Yay or nay?

Disclaimer: I bought some bleach today, but not any Bleach. Nor do I own Arizona Green Tea. I have cans of it, but I don't own it.

Butterfly Kisses

Chapter 3: Somehow, Shuuhei became a porn star

Thanks to Shuuhei, Akina was able to handle her work a lot more easily now. When she was off at school, Shuuhei took over her duties. Since the Captain's meetings were quite boring and uneventful, she took some time to do her homework, and she no longer had anymore of those private meetings with her Grandfather. So, by the time she got back to her office, only the filing was left to be done and maybe a few assignments here and there. In short, everything in the 9th division was running smoothly.

One particular night when she had nothing to do, and he had nothing to do, Akina had called Shuuhei up to her office. When he did reach her office though, he found it empty. He looked around, checking to see if she was hiding in the corner again or something. Nope, not there. "Pssst, Hisagi-kun" That came from the window. He looked to see her hanging upside down, peeking in the window. She smiled at him and motioned for him to join her. He climbed out the window and joined her on the roof. She held out a canned drink to him and he looked at the label. Arizona Green Tea. Never heard of that, but he figured it was safe since that's what she was drinking too. "I picked it up on my way home. Really good you know"

He looked at the can for a few minutes, shrugged and opened it, taking a small sip. It was kind of sweet, despite the fact that the label said 'Green Tea'. Usually green tea tasted a little bit bitter, but this was sweet. That's commercial drinks for ya.

"Nice night" Akina commented, just watching the stars twinkle above. Shuuhei mumbled his reply and followed her gaze. Ever since that one night when she had suddenly broken down like that, the two of them hadn't had a proper conversation. For one, Akina was either at school or locked in her office and Shuuhei almost always had other things that needed to be done. And yet, within that whole month, they hadn't actually really talked. Well, they had that chance now, and it seemed as though neither side was taking advantage of the moment.

"So, how's school?" Shuuhei asked after a few silent minutes. Akina blinked, a little caught off guard by the question. "Er well, nothing that interesting going on actually. Just classes, studying, homework" she paused, "and then there's the occasional love confession, but other than that, uh, it's … fine" she laughed nervously, a sad smile on her face. Judging by her expression and the last comment she made, he figured that perhaps she was the one who made such the confession. She took a big gulp from her can and stared down at her feet. "It's very peaceful here. A lot different from where I stay in the living world" she commented. "Is that so?" Akina nodded. "Yeah. I live in Tokyo, you see. It's awfully busy and crowded too. Lucky for me, a friend of the family was able to get me a decent apartment. Of course, as of late I haven't been using it much …"

One thing that Shuuhei noticed as she was talking was that she seemed to be staring at him an awful lot. He raised a questioning brow at her, curious to know why she was staring. She flushed and looked away. "Ah, sorry, I was just wondering actually … um … 69?" she asked, pointing to her left cheek. "Nothing worth telling" he replied flatly. "Oh …" Now feeling slightly dejected, she shut up and started fidgeting with her sleeves. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "But, seriously, why 69?" she asked, after taking a few seconds recover. "I don't know" he said quickly. She blinked, and went back to fidgeting with her sleeve. "But 69 … that number is just …." "Just what?" This time it was Akina's turn to sigh. "Oh, never mind" She gave Shuuhei a small hug and stood. "Well, I'm off to bed now. Good Night" "Night" With one last little smile, she climbed back into her office.

* * *

Tsuki Ito. Akina's best friend, and the only person, other than her brother, who knew about the whole Soul Society situation. Why? Well, it was kind of hard to hide something like that when Tsuki could see Hollows too. So, what Akina saw, Tsuki saw, and what Akina knew, Tsuki knew. Naturally, Akina told her friend all about her new job, and Tsuki asked about it every single day and how she wished she could see Soul Society for herself. Akina always replied with. "Maybe when you die you will" which always earned her a fierce glare. But now, more than ever ,Tsuki had been dreadfully nosy about Akina's relationship with her Vice-Captain. 

"Soooooo" Tsuki sidled up to Akina at lunchtime, just about ready to spring her friend with a mountain of questions. "So?" Akina raised a brow at her friend as she took out her bento. Somehow, she was always able to fix her lunch everyday despite the fact that she spent most of her after school in Soul Society. "How are things with that porn star of a Vice-Captain?" "Oh, fi-" Akina stopped and stared wide eyed at her friend, her things clattering to the ground as she was taken by complete surprise. "Um, porn star?" she asked nervously. "Well yeah, you said he had a 69 tattooed on his face right?" her friend asked, looking at her friend like as if she was being slow and dense.

Now Akina was fixing her friend like as if the other were crazy. "Just cause he has a 69 tattooed on his face doesn't mean he's a porn star or anything." She replied, sighing and shaking her head. "Pfft, whatever." Tsuki rolled her eyes and pulled out her chopsticks while Akina salvaged what she could from her dropped lunch. "But seriously, what is with you? You're a pretty girl, why don't you have a boyfriend?" she asked once her friend had resurfaced. "Do you think I have time for a relationship? Between school and my duties as a Captain, I barely have time for myself" Akina replied, glaring slightly at her friend.

Tsuki laughed and hit Akina on the head lightly. "They should let you guys flirt while on the job" Akina raised a brow. "Last time I checked there wasn't anything against it" Tsuki's eyes brightened and she launched herself at Akina, grasping the other girl's hand in between hers. "Then what about that Vice-Captain of yours? He's so hot! Well that is, if those drawings of yours are any accurate" Akina was an artist by nature, and she took the art elective at her school. She was one of those promising artists and she drew a couple pictures of Shuuhei so she could show her friend exactly what her Vice-Captain looked like.

"Tsuki. No" was Akina's only reply, wrenching her hand out from Tsuki's. "I'm not like you, and besides, Hisagi-kun isn't that appealing" Tsuki pouted. "You're still bitter about being rejected aren't you?" Akina scowled and shoved some food in her mouth. "Of course not" Tsuki sighed. She was. "Nagoya-kun isn't even that great. I don't know what you see in him" she retorted. Akina glared angrily at her friend now. "Nagoya-kun happens to be very smart and talented, and he's good looking too. I mean, he's perfect!" Akina did have a point, but Tsuki thought differently. "He's too … too … GENERIC!" Akina sighed and shook her head. "You are impossible" Tsuki seemed to brighten at this comment and giggled. "Thank you. But, I'm serious here. Seeing as how you're a Captain and all, I'm sure they won't mind if you like, wander around the other divisions, do they? So why not go and check out some of the men in the other divisions"

Akina sighed in defeat. Tsuki was not going to stop bugging her until she was satisfied, was she?

* * *

"So, how was school today?" Shuuhei asked as he watched his Captain trudge down the hall, dragging her bag along the floor. For once, she didn't change out of her school uniform. "Horrible. You do the paperwork. I'm going to … sulk" He didn't ask, but just figured that she was best left alone for today. 

TBC

Yeah, it's pretty short this time. Sorry about that. Next time I'll try and make it a bit longer.

Next Chapter: Akina goes exploring through the other divisions with Rayen. No doubt, she ends up traumatizing herself. Oh boy … Shuuhei better have some alcohol ready when she returns.


	5. Chapter 4: Let's Meet Other People

I have two reviews! Also, when I started this chapter I had over 300 hits. I now have over 400 on this story. That is the most any one of my stories has ever gotten. It's even topped my Harry Potter fic.

On to Shuuhei and Akina's relationship, it's up in the air still. Probably will be for a while. I'm pretty happy with Akina's 'I like you, but you terrify me' attitude towards Shuuhei. Well, she used to anyways. Now it's more of a 'I don't know what to do with you' kind of thing. As you can see, her mind is more of on her role as a captain, but Tsuki is still determined to get Akina a boyfriend.

Also, this chapter, some characters might be OOC since I'm not completely clear on their personalities.

Disclaimer: I hate bleach. It left a discolored spot on my clothes, but I _do_ like Bleach. Aren't you having a ton of fun with all of these dinky puns?

Butterfly Kisses

Chapter 4: Let's Meet Other People

So, following her dear best friend's advice, Akina had decided to scout out some of the other divisions. More of to satiate her curiosity than to see if there were any men that appealed to her tastes. But she wasn't going alone. Oh no no no, she never would. She dragged along her other best friend, Rayen. Rayen was a very pale boy, to the point where he was pasty white and he had bright red eyes and black hair that contrasted his skin tone. Despite all that though, he was actually quite the looker. It's just, Akina was never really attracted to him in that way. That and he sometimes terrified her with his odd … habits. But that's a completely different story all together.

With her map in hand, Akina and Rayen had decided to explore the different divisions, except their own. Akina wanted other wise though.

"Hey, Rayen. Why don't we visit your division first?" Akina asked, looking up at her friend. Rayen frowned and pulled a cloak around him and over his head to shield himself from the bright outdoors. "It's not particularly interesting, and I have a jitter bug as a vice captain" he replied flatly. Akina giggled at Rayen's comment about his vice captain. "Why don't we visit yours instead?" She froze. "Er well, like yours, it's not particularly interesting or anything. Quite boring, really" Rayen smirked. "Really? I heard from Tsuki about your porn star vice captain. That sounds pretty interesting to me" Her eye twitched and she flushed slightly. "He's not a porn star. Tsuki just calls him that because of his tattoo and she doesn't know what his real name is" Rayen snickered and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, sure. So, how about we start at the First Division?" Akina blinked and shook her head, Rayen cocked an eyebrow at her. "No way, it's nothing but old farts there, and it's Grand Daddy's division. I don't want to be caught by him."

"Okay then. We'll go Second division. There's that really pretty, but sour girl there" Akina assumed Rayen was talking about Soi Fong.

* * *

Of course, Akina and Rayen left behind their Captain's uniform. Why? Well, they, er more of Akina, didn't want to attract that much attention. So here they were, exploring the Second division. Sadly, Akina still attracted some unwanted attention due to the fact that Rayen still had his cloak covering him and to most, watching a black … thing move about like that was just, not right. Unbelievably enough, Akina didn't mind too much. She knew for a fact that Rayen couldn't really stand up to bright places all that well. Not that the indoors were that bright, but the boy didn't go out much so to him, anything that wasn't pitch black was bright.

"Wow, so … this is it" Rayen commented as the two of them stood in a very empty hall. "Yeah … I guess everyone's out, or something" Akina added. "Hmm, you're probably right" With a shrug the two of them turned back around to leave, but then they heard that oh so familiar voice of the Second Division's Vice Captain, Oomaeda Marechiyo. "Hey! What are you kids doing here?" Oh yeah, that's right, it wasn't common to see a 16 and 18 year old running around. Akina and Rayen bolted as fast as they could and were glad to see that he didn't come after them. So they bolted, and ran to the fourth division.

Rayen sobbed slightly. He really wanted to see Soi Fong.

* * *

Akina wanted to stop by the third division to see this Jitter Bug Vice-Captain, but Rayen was completely against it. More of, for Kira's safety than anything else. Akina would probably poke fun at the poor guy until he was nothing but a twitchy mess. She had a habit of it. So, here they were at the fourth division, the only place in Soul Society that had something like a hospital.

"Okay, now, I can understand coming here if I was looking for a girlfriend, but you?" Rayen shook his head an sigh. The fourth division seemed inclined to women, and though they did have their fair share of men, Rayen felt they wouldn't appeal to her. "Well, I want to check it out anyways. I always liked Captain Unohana. She's so nice and pretty" she had a certain sparkle in her eyes as she let out what seemed like a happy sigh.

"But anyways" Akina pulled her reluctant companion by the sleeve, "let's go visit the invalids." Rayen stopped in his tracks, causing Akina to jerk backwards a bit at the sudden stop. "Um, no. Captain Unohana's going to get mad at us if we bother them." Akina used that puppy dog face on him, but to no avail. Rayen was one of the few people who was completely immune to her charms. Perhaps it was because he already had two sister's that used that technique on him so much that he became immune.

Seeing as how it just wasn't working, Akina frowned and scowled, trying to think of something else. "How about this then? We'll say we're visiting Hanako" she said, smiling. Rayen sighed heavily and shook his head. "Hinamori" "Yeah, her" Rayen smiled slightly, patting her on the head. "All right, I guess that would work. Shido said he wanted to see how she was doing anyways" So, wandering aimlessly, the two of them looked for the room where Hinamori was. They weren't surprised to see that the vice captain was just lying their, like a dead person as Akina commented.

"Guess she got knocked pretty good" Rayen added as he slowly crept into the room. He was a little paranoid, just in case if there was some sort of hidden security here, or something. Not likely, but it was an odd habit of his. "Yeah, I heard that besides that injury of hers, she also suffered some major mental damage. Must have since she seemed a fair bit close to Captain Aizen" "Former Captain Aizen" Rayen corrected. Akina glared at her friend, more than a little ticked off that she was corrected two times in a short amount of time.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stop by Fifth division to talk to Shido for a bit" Rayen suggested after a few silent minutes. "Yeah, I guess so …" Before leaving the room, Akina took one last look behind her at Hinamori. "Hope she wakes up some time" she said softly. Rayen sighed and nodded. "Yeah, hopefully …"

* * *

The two of them had only stopped briefly at the Fifth division. Only because they didn't want to bother Shido too much by wandering around his division. He was a nice guy, but … he was stressed lately and they didn't want to test his patience. So, they skipped over that … to the Sixth division.

Akina seemed especially enthusiastic to go to the Sixth division, and it didn't take long for Rayen to find out. If there was anything they both knew about the Sixth division, it was that they had a very good looking captain and vice captain. Unfortunately, the Vice Captain seemed to be off in the other world, and Akina wasn't really up to travel all the way to Karakura to find him. She couldn't stand the thought of being away from her favorite Harajuku for even a day (she visited there daily with Tsuki)

Like with the Second division, they had snuck around the place, not really wanting to get caught again. Who knows what the more strict shinigami would do if they found out that two captains were sneaking around other division. Though, maybe the fact they were _sneaking _only made for an even more suspicious look. "If you ask me, the men here look like dorks" Rayen whispered to Akina as the peeked around a corner. "I'll have to agree with you there. I wonder where Captain Byakuya is" she replied as she scoped the room. Rayen sighed and shook his head. "You crazy? He just might sic his Senbonzakura on us if we're caught" Akina stifled a laugh. "You make it sound like his zanpakutou is a pet" Rayen rapped her on the head and she let out a small squeak. "If you ask me, it's a variation of one. I mean, think about it, he calls it's name to summon it, tells it where to go, what to do and I'm sure he scolds it when it doesn't listen to him" Akina couldn't take it anymore. She started laughing out loud and fell over, not able to stand on her own two feet anymore.

Thankfully, no one was around to see them, but unfortunately for them, Byakuya was just passing by to see Akina fall out of her hiding place, still laughing hard too. Rayen 'meeped' and tilted Akina's face up so she could see Byakuya glaring down at them. She instantly shut up. "What are you two doing sneaking around here? Shouldn't you be at your respective divisions?" Byakuya asked, his every word rimmed with slight irritation. "Er …" "We uh, needed some fresh air?" Rayen smiled nervously, hoping that his lie would work. Byakuya wasn't buying it. "You can do that at your own divisions." He turned his glare to Akina. "I would expect better from the Commander General's granddaughter" "OH! LOOK AT THE TIME!" she grabbed Rayen by the wrist and ran off. Byakuya just sighed and continued to wherever it was he was going.

* * *

"He's so MEAN!" Akina sobbed. Her and Rayen were just outside the Sixth division. They had ran as fast as they could out of impulse. Thankfully, Byakuya didn't come after them. That was something they were expecting, but still, you never know. "So, it's Seventh division now, right?" Rayen asked, sitting down next to Akina, patting her on the head. Akina looked up at him and shook her head vigorously. "Captain Komamura scares me" she sobbed again and Rayen gave her a small hug. "Okay, so skip Seventh division …. Eighth?" Akina shook her head again. "I don't like Captain Kyouraku." Rayen sighed. "Well, Ninth is off since that's yours, Tenth?" Akina shook her head again. "The captain's not around, I don't want to go there if he's not around." Now Rayen thought this was just ridiculous. "Eleventh, and don't tell me Zaraki scares you too" Akina shook her head and smiled. "He's funny … but the men there are ugly, and if we bump into the Vice Captain, she might make us play with her, or something." Rayen grimaced. He was never too fond of kids. Though he had one of his own, but that was a different story. "Please say Twelfth is okay" Akina thought on it, and nodded.

* * *

That was perhaps the most traumatizing experience both Rayen and Akina have ever experienced. Rayen's family may be scary, but gosh, Kurotsuchi's division took the cake. Not only did the captain look like a freakish clown, but every person they had bumped into looked inhuman, and in a scary, deformed way. Rayen got used to it quickly, but the same could not be said for Akina. She was scared witless and ended up forgetting to go home that night. Instead, Shuuhei found someone knocking at his door that night.

He opened the door to find his Captain looking pale and as if she's been scared beyond belief. Which she was. Akina wrapped her arms around him, clinging desperately. "Can I stay the night? I'm too scared to be by myself" Shuuhei was about to protest, but upon hearing her sobs, he decided against. "Fine …"

TBC

I just realized something. Akina could have run to her Grandfather instead, but oh well. By the way, Byakuya seems to be the only one who knows that Akina is Yamamoto's Granddaughter. I don't know why he knows, but he knows. Oh well, yes it was short, no she didn't get to make it to the Thirteenth division. Poor girl was scared out of her wits.

Next Chapter: Life is great. Akina's grades are great, her captain's job is getting easier, and Tsuki has finally stopped pestering her. Unfortunately, Shuuhei is feeling a tad bit troubled about these new found feelings for his captain.


	6. Chapter 5: This can't be happening!

Ah! Thanks you guys, this really means a lot to me. Since I completely forgot to last time, I shall reply to my reviews here!

FallenAngel: Thank you for reviewing! I've had a bit of writer's block before so I couldn't get the chapters out fast enough. Hopefully I can get my quick pace back up again. We shall have to see. Nice to know that Akina is very well appreciated. I thought she was kind of Mary Sue-ish cause she was Yamamoto's granddaughter and stuff.

Girl in shadow: Haha, I never realized that there were so few fics with OCs in them. I never looked that thoroughly. By the way, I personally like Kyouraku taichou, Akina just doesn't like him. She thinks he's a big huge pervert and would rather stay away from him. I love Kyouraku though, he's so funny.

Shinigamilenne: Shuuhei + Akina it is! Well, last chapter kind of started it, and this chapter will finalize it. Hee. Don't worry, their getting together won't stop the story. I have other things in store for this story.

Disclaimer: Mmmmm Bleach. I have Clorox! I have Oxy Clean! I don't own Bleach

Butterfly Kisses

Chapter 5: Ah, this can't be happening!

It had been two weeks since Akina had her little adventure around the Gotei 13. Her sleepover at Shuuhei's had calmed her considerably overnight. She had clung to him the whole night, not that Shuuhei complained or anything. In fact, he liked her company. She was like … like … a little sister! Yeah, that's right. A little sister.

Or at least, that's what Shuuhei had constantly told himself those past two weeks. She was younger than him, much younger than him, and she was the Commander General's granddaughter too! Now, how that mattered, he didn't know, it just seemed to. He felt like, she was a princess or something, and he was just some lowly peasant who didn't really matter. That was exaggerating a little bit, but it's how he felt.

Right now, she was at school. That was good. He wouldn't have to see her much. In fact, he hasn't seen her much lately. Apparently she had exams coming up, so she'd been spending a lot more time in the other world than coming here to Soul Society. So, in a way he was fairly glad that she wasn't around much, but at the same time, he was kind of saddened by it. He really wanted to see her.

Speak of the Devil.

"Hisagi-kun!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice of his captain at his door. There she was, smiling cheerfully, still in her school uniform looking quite happy. "Ah, hello Suzuki-san" he replied, smiling at her as well. In private, the two of them addressed each other fairly casually, but in public, Shuuhei always called her 'Taichou', but Akina would often call him 'Fukutaichou-kun'. "How was school today?" he asked, organizing the paperwork to give to her. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" She happily replied.

Well, that was new. Usually she'd just say it was 'good'. "May I ask what's got you in a good mood?" he asked, setting the papers down and giving her his full attention. Akina tugged at the ends of her hair, twirling it around her finger. "Otonashi-kun asked me out! We're going out tonight so … can I trust you to do all the paperwork? Please, Hisagi-kun? I'll make it up to you tomorrow" she pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at him. "Um … sure" he replied quietly. She gave him a small hug and a kiss on his cheek as thanks, and went back home.

Shuuhei's face turned a couple shades of red, though all she did was kiss him lightly. But at the same time, he felt a little upset. So, she had a boyfriend now. Well, it's sort of what he wanted, I mean, he did want to see less of her. No doubt he would be seeing a lot less of her now even more. Frowning, he let out a heavy sigh as he got started on the paperwork.

* * *

"Now that's a little off" Tsuki commented. "What is?" Akina asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. "You're dating him, but you two are still pretty formal at addressing each other. 'Otonashi-kun'? C'mon Akina" Akina just giggled and smiled. "Well, it's kind of a light relationship" Tsuki scowled. "But it's still a relationship!" Now Akina was frowning. "I'm not like you, Tsuki. I don't like getting completely involved with my boyfriend on the first night" Tsuki flushed slightly, but she quickly waved it off. "That's not the point! You and Yasuo-kun are boyfriend girlfriend! I would think you two would at least be on a first name basis. Otherwise it seems like such an estranged relationship"

Akina nibbled on a rice ball, turning Tsuki's words over in their head. "I guess you have a point, but … we're just not like that" she replied after a few minutes. Tsuki sighed and shook her head. "Oh, never mind. You're impossible when it comes to relationships"

* * *

Shuuhei didn't see her for quite a few days. He had gotten a message that she wouldn't be coming in for a bit due to her exams, but … he felt that it wasn't just her exams that were keeping her back. That boyfriend of hers no doubt spent a lot of time with her. It made him kind of jealous. He was her Vice Captain, also a very important person in her life, but she just didn't seem to notice him all that much, save for when she had to pick up or drop off any paper work, and practically all the time was just strictly business.

Hang on.

He didn't have any reason to be jealous. She was his captain, and him just a Vice Captain. Why should he be jealous just because she had a boyfriend? If she had one, she had one, as long as it didn't interfere with her work or anything.

Yet, no matter how many times Shuuhei told himself things like that, the more he just couldn't push it to the side. Of course he recognized this feeling he felt towards her, but he scolded himself for it. She was younger than him for starters, and exactly what was it he loved about her? She wasn't anything special. In fact, some of the women here in Soul Society were much more desirable than Akina. What did he like about her anyways?

Well, looks wise, I guess you could say she was cute. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but a little bit above average. So, that probably wasn't what caught his eyes that much. Maybe it was that naïve look she possessed. Nah, that's not really it either. Perhaps it was the small talks they had sometimes. They were short, they were few, but they were nice. She was a level headed girl, albeit a little bit of an airhead occasionally. He just found her attractive in that sort of sense. It seemed odd to him, but well, to each his own.

But, as much as he did love her, chances are he wouldn't be able to tell her. For one, she still had that boyfriend of hers, and they probably got along really well. The second was, she was too business minded to probably give him a chance to say anything. After all, it was only when she was feeling extra stressed out that they actually talked. He was sort of hoping that she'd have a sort of encounter like the 12th division one just so she could stay the night with him again.

That was probably asking for too much though.

* * *

About three weeks later, Akina came crying to Shuuhei again. This time, she had broken up with her boyfriend and needed some comfort. Of course, Shuuhei let her stay. That night, not only did he be that shoulder for her to cry on, but he somehow managed to tell her how he felt. Sadly, his timing was completely off and she had fallen asleep when he had told her.

TBC

Haha, close, but not quite. Anyways, Shuuhei seems to be the one Akina runs to lately. I'm kinda surprised that it's not Tsuki or her grandfather. Ah well, guess that's just how she is. Uh … since I am kinda stuck, no chapter preview.


End file.
